


WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 14. Write about something you wish was on this prompts list but isn’t

by Sammykh



Series: WTNV Fictober [14]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Cha Cha, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wtnv fictober, fight, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW your relationship reflects a Dance move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 14. Write about something you wish was on this prompts list but isn’t

**Author's Note:**

> I was hit with the Idea for this whilst doing the dance in question. Inspiration come in the oddest of places, even dance class.

It was Cecil's idea to sign us up for ballroom dance. At first I was skeptic, I mean, this /is/ Night Vale. But he won me over with the claim of having something fun to do together. Cecil didn't mind taking the following position. The class was fun, we both enjoyed it. Tango was Cecil's favorite, but mine was swing. A lot more energetic. It was when we were learning Cha-Cha when Cecil and I had our first big fight. I don't even remember what it was about, but I remember feeling pretty angry. I-I had suggested a break, like, not a break up, just... a break.

Class the next day was awkward. Our teacher had just introduced Cha-Cha to us, and we just went over the basic steps so many times. That night all I dreamed of were the steps. One two one-two-three, one two one-two-three,front back back-three-steps, back front front-three- steps etc.

That morning, my anger had cooled, so I went to talk to Cecil, but his anger still lingered. We got into another argument and that time he walked away. The rest of the week was back and forth. Me walking away, then him, then me again. It was... a very rough week. I could barley focus on my science work, and Cecil wasn't as enthusiastic on the radio.

Then, When our dance class came again, our instructor taught us the chase step, and that was when it hit me. In ballroom dance, there is the lead position, where you control what moves you do, and there is the follow position, where you follow what the lead is doing through cues that the lead gives you, some are obvious, and some are just a light push in the hand. Anyway, as we were learning the chase step, I realize that that is how our relationship has been the past week. I was the first to turn away, cueing him to turn away when I faced forward again. Then I would turn away when he turned back. I was the lead in our fight. Its my job to end it. After dance, I immediately pulled him aside, and apologized, he didn't accept my apology right away. In the chase step, his back was still facing me. I just had to stop turning around again. He came to my lab later that night, I apologized again, and he told me to not be silly, and that he was sorry too. Then, like in the chase step, he knew not to turn away and we came together with a hug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Chase Step: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2bBhBAdAUw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kSpt18MdHU  
> ^Just w/o the full turn


End file.
